Uniendose a la oscuridad version reeditada
by Angelus cecidit
Summary: Summary: En un dia lluvioso, Harry encuenta a su mascota Hedwig muerta, el causante de esto? Capitulos desde el 9 son mios :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimes: Aclaro que nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de J.k Rowlinw y la historia es de xXxhikaxXx, quien por razones que no se, no seguira con sus historias, si quieren saber a quienes les dejara sus otras dos historias (aunque en realidad tiene seis) "Por toda la eternidad" y "empezando de nuevo", les recomiendo que visiten su perfil, como ya esta todo claro, despues no dejen Review diciendo que estoy haciendo plagio, por que xXxhikaxXx me dio la autorizacion de seguir con esta historia, que a mi me gusto mucho.

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene SLASH relación Hombre/Hombre, así que si eres Homofobica no leas y si te gusta el personaje de Dumbledore y no te gusta que sea malo, entonces ¡No LEAS!

Parejas: Tom/Harry (pero no se dará hasta mas entrada la historia, aunque eso no impedirá que Harry se acueste con uno que otro chico/a)

Summary: En un día lluvioso, Harry encuentra a su mascota Hedwig muerta, el causante de esto?, Vernon Dursley, furioso y con sed de venganza, nuestro querido personaje se une al lado oscuro y no solo por que su mascota fuera asesinada, sino por que sabe los planes que Dumbledore tiene para el después de la guerra.

* * *

Era un día lluvioso, todas las personas estaban en sus casas, resguardándose del frío invernal, con sus chimeneas encendidas, sentados en un cómodo sofá, una taza de chocolate caliente y con su pareja a su lado. Pero cierto joven no pasaba por lo mismo, no, aquel joven tenia que trabajar y no dentro de una lujosa empresa, so no que en el jardín de su tía, la cual estaba adentro de la casa mimando a su intento de hijo Dudley, dándole panqueques, chocolate caliente y con una gran frazada tapándolo (y es que una normal no alcanzaría), el joven se encontraba sumamente triste, y no por que su tía no le mimara, sino por el hecho de que su mascota Hedwig no había regresado en dos semanas, hoy se cumplían las dos, por lo que estaba muy preocupado.

Al principio, cuando llevaba tres días sin aparecer, no le tomo mucha importancia, pero al octavo día, su preocupación apareció, Hedwig nunca estaba ausente mas de tres días, dejaba la ventana abierta y al día siguiente se despertaba feliz al imaginarse de que su lechuza había regresado, felicidad que se esfumaba al instante al ver su jaula vacía, cortaba distraídamente las flores, cuando algo blanco y peludo capto su atención cerca del auto, se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la cosa blanca, lo que fueron segundos le parecieron horas, se agacho y lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado, ahí debajo del auto se encontraba Hedwig, su pelo estaba cubierto de sangre, sus ojos eran de color blanco, tragando pesadamente, acerco sus dedos hasta tocar la piel, ya no estaba esa calidez, si no que ahora estaba frío, sabia que no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio, pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, averiguaría quien fue el que le hizo eso a su compañero, saco su varita y uso el hechizo que aprendió en su sexto año, este era como la legemerens, solo que se podía usar en animales y personas, ya sean vivos o muertos, por lo que se necesitaba mas magia y concentración.

Se vio así mismo volando alrededor de Privet Drive, fui hacia mi ventana y me metí en mi jaula (N/A: aquí Harry piensa en si mismo como su "dueño", ya que esta en la mente de Hedwig, que en paz descanse T.T) bebí un poco de agua y espere pacientemente a que mi dueño llegase, me mantuve en la misma postura todo el rato y bien entrada la noche, sentí la puerta de la habitación abrirse, a pesar de que mi dueño se veía cansado, igualmente me dejo un poco de comida y agua, yo le picotee cariñosamente sus dedos a lo que el sonrío murmurando un leve "gracias", lo vi caminar hacia su cama y sacar un pijama, salio de la habitación y entro después vestido con lo que se llevo, se tumbo en la cama y segundos después vi como su respiración se iba haciendo mas calmada, acomode mi cabeza en mis alas y me dormí.

Desperté un poco rato después por un brusco sonido, vi que por la puerta entraba ese humano que le pegaba a mi dueño, al momento comencé a mover mis alas agitadamente, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que no era muy amenazante que digamos, me calme y pronto sentí el ruido de salgo chocando fuertemente, horrorizado vi como mi dueño se desplomaba en la cabeza y su tío lo agarraba de los pelos, acerco sus labios hasta los de mi dueño y lo beso, vi como este intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero era imposible, poco a poco la ropa de mi dueño fue sacada de su fino cuerpo, estaba llorando y sentí algo en mi pecho al verlo tan débil, ahora si que mi dueño estaba perdido, ese humano le había dado la vuelta, dejando su cara contra la almohada, se desabrocho los pantalones y saco una masa asquerosa por ellos, la agarro y la dirigió hacia la entrada de mi dueño y después ya no la vi, la volví a ver y ya no y así siguió hasta que el humano gimió roncamente y sacaba la masa del cuerpo de mi dueño, con una especie de liquido blanco, lo guardo, atrapo la cara de mi dueño y lo beso.

"Esta no será la ultima vez, así que vete acostumbrando"- después de eso se marcho y mi dueño quedo allí, llorando y temblando, pasaron los días y cada noche pasaba lo mismo, ya no podía aguantar ver a mi amo así, salí volando por la ventana y fui hacia cualquier lado, decidí regresar por que sabia que mi dueño estaría preocupado, así que volé de regreso a mi hogar, una cosa negra llamo mi atención y la seguí, sentí algo duro estrellarse contra mi cabeza y perdí el conocimiento por breves segundos, estaba a punto de levantarme cuando vi una gran sombra cubrirme, mire hacia arriba y ahí estaba ese humano que tanto daño le estaba haciendo a mi dueño, se acerco a mi y yo lo picotee, vi como su cara empezó a ponerse roja, empezó a reír macabramente.

"Estúpida ave, ya vamos a ver que haces ahora"- miedo, eso fue lo que sentí al momento en que el humano sacaba algo plateado y filoso de su bolsillo, lo acerco hacia una de mis alas y sentí mucho dolor cuanto la atravesó con esa cosa, lo mismo hizo con la otra y poco a poco fui perdiendo el conocimiento, lo que vi antes de dormirme eternamente fue algo rojo.

Respirando agitadamente, Harry volvió en si y se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche, estaba temblando de rabia y tristeza, nunca supo interpretar por que Hedwig se desesperaba siempre que veía a su tío entrar en la habitación, pero ahora todo estaba tan claro, se levanto y todo lo que pensaba era en la forma mas cruel de hacerle pagar a su tío, empezó a caminar hacia la casa, importándole poco si se mojaba, entro y subió a su habitación.

"Bauleo"- y todas las cosas que habían en la habitación fueron a dar en el baúl del moreno, lo encogió y se lo metió en el bolsillo, con un ¡puff! desapareció de ahí.

* * *

No le cambiare nada a los capitulos, los dejare como tal cual estaban, solo arregle las faltas de ortografia (con el Word).

**¡Dejen Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de J.k Rowling y la historia de xXxhikaxXx

Desde el capitulo 8 en adelante, yo creare los siguientes capitulos, solo espero llenar sus expectativas.

* * *

Se apareció en una gran mansión blanca de un solo piso, tenia grandes ventanales los cuales daban a una terraza muy acogedora, el cual tenia un techo que lo cubría de la lluvia, desde ahí se podía apreciar el mar, el interior de la mansión era de un color crema, en sus paredes tenia unos cuadros muggles, en el living habían dos sillones negros que a simple vista se veía eran cómodos, en el centro una mesa negra, tenia también una gran chimenea que hacia la mansión mas acogedora y en estas unos adornos de plata en forma de serpiente y dos fotos, una eran de sus padres abrazándose y sonriendo ala cámara y en la otra salía el de bebe.

Fue a ver el resto de la casa, tenia tres habitaciones y dos baños, la primera habitación tenia una gran cama sin respaldo, unas persianas de color verde a cada lado sujetadas por una cinta de color plateado, con una repisa a su lado, un closet de color café, las otras dos se asemejaban a esta.

Los baño se componían por dos piezas por separado, por una parte esta el lavabo propiamente dicho, y contiguo a el los sanitarios, la bañera y el bidé, las paredes del cuarto de baño y de los sanitarios estaban enteramente embaldosadas con cerámica vidriada, de un color azul, reflectante y de vistosa luminosidad, el suelo de gres y de color blanco (N/A: esta es la descripción de los dos baños por separado).

Fue hacia la cocina-comedor, dividida en dos ambientes que compartían el mismo techo: el rincón de estar propiamente dicho, compuesto y encerrado a la vez por el contorno que forman los sillones alrededor de la mesilla central y el comedor, constituido por la mesa y la sillería.

Busco en el refrigerador algo para comer, saco jamón, queso, unos tomates que con magia se iban picando, busco pan y se hizo un Sándwich, salio hacia la terraza y se sentó, le dio una mordida al Sándwich, pero al momento en que llego a su estómago, lo tuvo que devolver todo, con una mano se tapo la boca y se fue corriendo hacia el primer baño, se agacho frente a la taza y ahí voto lo poco que había comido, tiro la cadena y se lavo los dientes, se fue hacia una de las habitaciones, se saco la polera y los pantalones quedando solo en Bóxers, se acostó y al instante se quedo dormido.

Despertó como a las cinco de la madrugada, respirando agitadamente, se sentía mareado y un malestar en el estómago, se levantó y camino hacia el living, se sitúo frente a la chimenea, saco un puñado de polvo.

"¡A la enfermería de Howarts!"- y desapareció en medio de una nube verde, apareció en la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey se sorprendió al verle ahí, pero se preocupo al verlo tan pálido y caminando como un borracho.

"Mi niño, ¿que fue lo que pasó?"- le pregunto Poppy un tanto preocupada

"E-es solo que me siento mal, vomite cuando comí algo y después me acosté, me desperté y tenia el estómago revuelto"- le respondió el joven, buscando algo en lo que apoyarse para evitar caerse, al parecer la Señora Pomfrey se dio cuenta, por que lo llevo hacia una camilla

"¿Desde cuando estás así?"- pregunto la enfermera, con una libreta tras ella y una pluma anotando sus palabras

"H-hace tres días"

"Y por que no fuiste a ver a un Doctor?"

"Doctor muggle?"- pregunto un tanto irónico

"Si, un Doctor muggle"- respondió esta

"No, ellos no sabrían que tengo, probablemente se asustarían"- susurro tan bajo que le costo a la Medimaga oírlo

"¿Por que se asustarían?"

"Por la simple razón de que no me gusta que otras personas me toquen además de las que conozco..." - [Pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de eso]- "y mi magia se trastorna un poco y todo lo que este a su alcance explota, claro menos el Doctor"- decía mientras sonreía amargamente

Soltando un suspiro, la enfermera lo hizo acostarse y empezó a revisarlo, no tenia nada extraño, solo una ligera alteración de su magia- "Harry, ¿has tenido mareos?"- pregunto y Harry asintió- "¿Vómitos al oler la comida y mas sueño de lo normal?"- y el chico volvió a asentir- "Bueno, eso explica el por que tu magia esta un poco alterada"

"¿Que es lo que me pasa?"- pregunto atemorizado de que fuera alguna especie de enfermedad muggle imposible de curar

"Pues que estas esperando un bebé, felicidades"- le decía mientras lo abrazaba y Harry lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse mas pálido, para después caer desmayado.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de J.k Rowling y la historia de xXxhikaxXx

* * *

Poppy, al sentir el peso del joven Potter, lo soltó y con su varita lo acomodo mejor en la camilla, lo tapo con las sabanas y fue hacia la chimenea, saco un poco de polvos.

"Al despacho de Albus Dumbledore"- tiro los polvos, y apareció en el despacho del Director, el cual no se sorprendió mucho al verla.

"Hola Poppy, a que se debe tu visita?"- le pregunto amablemente Dumbledore

"Es por Potter, llego hace rato por la chimenea, venia muy pálido"- le respondió esta, un poco sorprendida de que el director no lo supiera ya.

"El joven Potter?, sinceramente no me había enterado"- su voz tenia un deje de sorpresa

"Me lo imaginaba"- murmuro la enfermera –"Si, me dijo que tenia vómitos y un malestar"

_"¿Y para eso tanta molestia en venir a avisarme?"-_ pensaba este al momento que ponía una cara de profunda preocupación –"¿Y que tiene?"

"Bueno, lo revise, su magia estaba alterada y…"- se quedo callada un momento

"Dilo Poppy"- le dijo Dumbledore ya impaciente

Poppy pareció un poco dudosa, pero al final hablo –"El joven Potter esta embarazado"- no espero lo que paso después, Albus se había puesto de pie inmediatamente y la agarro de los hombros

"¿Estas segura, Poppy?"- le pregunto este receloso y un poco alterado

"¿Dudas de mi palabra?"- contraataco la Señora Pomfrey, mientras se removía bajo el firme brazo de Dumbledore

Albus se dio cuenta que la tenia fuertemente sujetada de los hombros, la soltó y volvió hacia su asiento –"Siento si reaccioné un poco mal"- respiro profundamente –"Pero es imposible que Harry este embarazado"

"Sabes bien que es posible que un hombre quede embarazado Albus"- comento esta con un deje de ironía

Junto sus manos bajo su barbilla –"¿Pero como pudo suceder?"

"¿Como?, te lo diré, cuando entre una pareja se aman, hacen el amor, en este caso, los hombres-"- no pudo seguir hablando porque una nube verde apareció en la chimenea, dando paso a Severus Snape, el temido profesor de Pociones

"Buenas noches, perdón en interrumpir su conversación, pero tengo algo que decir"- dijo este en su habitual tono frío

"Claro Severus, aquí Poppy me estaba contando algo muy…interesante"- decía al momento que sonreía, claro esta que a esta no le hizo gracia alguna, por que le fulmino con la mirada

Snape, al ver la reacción de la enfermera, alzo una ceja y miro a Dumbledore, el cual estaba muy sonriente, más de lo normal.

"Bueno Albus, yo me retiro, ya dije lo que tenia que decir"- saco los polvos y cuando estuvo a punto de echarlos, la voz de Dumbledore la detuvo.

"Cuando el joven Potter despierte, dile que venga a mi oficina, quiero hablar con el"- por un momento creyó oír cierto tono de amenaza, pero debió haber sido su imaginación, por que cuando se dio la vuelta, este estaba con una sonrisa.

"Se lo diré, pero no le digas nada que pueda alterar aun mas su magia"- dijo la dirección de la enfermería y desapareció en medio de una nube verde.

"Que paso con Potter?, ¿dando problemas aun en vacaciones?"- pregunto Snape en tono de burla, aunque si lo escuchabas bien, se podría decir que su voz estaba impregnada de preocupación.

"No, esta vez el problema es mas grave, pero toma asiento"- le ofreció, pero al ver que Snape seguía parado pregunto –"Que pasa Severus?"

"Vengo a darte informes acerca de Voldemort"- el director al oír ese nombre, se puso serio inmediatamente

"¿Que paso?"

"Hace dos días, Voldemort llamo a sus mortifagos de confianza, en el cual estoy incluido y nos informo que a las once de la noche del día pasado (acuérdense que después de las doce ya es otro día) iríamos a raptar a Potter-"

Pero fue cortado por Dumbledore –"¿Quieres decir que Voldemort en persona también fue?"

"Si, todos estaban sorprendidos, generalmente el solo da las ordenes y nosotros vamos a la acción, pero el caso es que cuando estábamos en la habitación de Potter, no había ni rastro de el, entonces cuando nos fuimos y llegamos a la "guarida", Voldemort le lanzo a todos un crucio, suerte que yo me salve"

"¿Y por que razón quería el raptar a Harry?"- Dumbledore tenía un tono de profundo odio, lo que sorprendió a Snape, ya que Albus siempre tenía ese tono de amabilidad.

"No nos dijo la razón, debes saber que aunque nos tenga confianza, nunca no dice las razones de sus decisiones y nadie es muy idiota como para pedírselas"- respondió este un poco burlón, pero se le vino a la mente lo que Poppy le había dicho a Albus antes de irse -"¿Que quiso decir Pomfrey de que no le digas a Potter algo que altere mas su magia?"- pregunto como quien pregunta a que día estamos.

"Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte"- la sala se sumió en un profundo silencio, Snape preguntándose mentalmente que rayos pasaba ahí y Dumbledore en quien podría ser el padre de la criatura.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de J.k Rowling y la historia de xXxhikaxXx

* * *

Pasaban los días y Harry no despertaba, lo que tenia sumamente preocupada a Poppy, ya que no era muy normal que alguien estando embarazado cayera en un coma, aunque solo habían pasado unos cinco días, pero eso era lo suficiente para que Poppy Pomfrey tomara la decisión de llevar al joven Potter a San Mungo, causando que en ese momento estuviera discutiendo con Dumbledore.

-Tienes que entender Albus, Harry no se puede seguir quedando aquí, es preferible que lo traslademos al hospital- no podía creer lo terco que era Albus, además de que se negaba a todo en lo que se refería a el bebe de Potter, algo que ya tenia enojada a Poppy

-No Poppy, es mejor que Harry se quede aquí, en San Mungo la noticia llegaría a oídos de los periodistas y nadie podría sacarlos de ahí- tras un momento de larga charla, Pomfrey finalmente decidió a dejar al joven Potter en Howarts, desapareciendo por la chimenea.

POV-Harry

Me sentía algo raro, esta mañana había despertado en la enfermería de Howarts y Poppy no se encontraba, por lo que aproveche en ponerme de pie, mala idea, ya que al instante me caí, así que ahora me encontraba acostado en la camilla, tratando de recuperar fuerzas, los últimos días estaban un poco borrosos, lo único que recordaba claramente era la muerte de Hedwig y la noticia de que estaba esperando un bebe.

Es que, como podía ser que EL estuviera precisamente embarazado, era enfermizo e irónico al mismo tiempo, puesto que el maldito padre del bebe era el… el asqueroso de su tío Vernon, pero no por eso mataría a su bebe, no, aunque su hijo fuera de Flich, el nunca abortaría.

Madame Pomfrey venia saliendo de la chimenea en ese momento, por lo que se asusto al verme despierto, seguramente estuve unos cuantos días inconciente y esta se había preocupado, una persona menos a quien matar al momento que se uniera a Voldemort.

-Por fin despiertas Harry, ya me tenias preocupada- era enternecedor que alguien se preocupara de mi, pero me aguante las ganas de sonreírle abiertamente a Poppy.

-Si, creo que me desmaye por la impresión que me dio al saber que seria ¿madre?-

-No, madre no, sino padre, te sorprenderías de las cantidades de hombres en el mundo mágico que tienen hijo, así que no te preocupes, aquí es algo normal- trato de consolarme, pero simplemente no podía dejarme hacer, ya que en el mundo muggle, que un hombre este embarazado es una aberración, además de imposible, pero una vez mas ser mago demostraba que no habían barreras en cuanto a la sexualidad de alguien –Te preguntare algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad, ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?- las alarmas se me encendieron, no podía decirle que era violado por mi tío, así que opte por la única opción posible.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que desde el año pasado me he estado acostando con uno que otro slytherin, y ya sabe como son de orgullosos, no les gusta que uno se la meta- me daba un poco de vergüenza hablarle de esas cosas tan descaradamente a Poppy, ya que no era cierto que me he estado acostando con las serpientes, aunque algunas fueran increíblemente sexy, en especial Draco Malfoy… no, esto de tener un bebe me estaba afectando mis hormonas y mi vista, mira que encontrar a un slytherin sexy y no a cualquiera sino que a Malfoy, puaj. Aunque… ¡YA PARA DE PENSAR EN ESO! – Aunque siempre usábamos protección, así que no se que fue que paso mal-

-P-pues…yo tampoco podría saber, generalmente en el mundo mágico existen esas cosas que se llama, ¿como le dicen los muggles?-

-Se les dice condón-

-Claro, por lo que con la magia no deberían tener ningún problema, aunque es muy malo de tu parte el haberte acostado con tastos chicos- me regaño Poppy

-Supongo que serán las hormonas- le dije encogiéndome de hombros –será mejor que me vaya- estaba dispuesto a levantarme, pero el fuerte agarre de Poppy en mi hombro me dejo ahí.

-Todavía no te puedes ir, el director quiere hablar contigo, así que será mejor que vayas a su despacho- otra vez ese viejo chucho, es que no podía mantener su nariz fuera de todos mis asuntos, estoy empezando a pensar que tiene cierta obsesión conmigo.

-Esta bien Poppy, iré- me levante y cuando me iba encaminando hacia la puerta, Poppy me detuvo diciéndome que me fuera por la chimenea, suspire resignado y fui directo a la chimenea, tome un puñado de polvos-flu y nombre la oficina de Albus Dumbledore.

Como era de esperarse, caí directo al suelo al salir despedido por la chimenea, pareciera como si me odiaran, me pare y limpie mi ropaje.

-Harry, es bueno verte- y ahí estaba la molestosa voz de Dumbledore

-Para mi también es bueno verlo Director Dumbledore- al momento en que esas palabras salían de mi boca, un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos del viejo chucho.

-Puedes sentarte y dejemos las formalidades, dime Albus- probablemente Poppy ya le dijo que estoy esperando un bebe.

-De acuerdo, Albus-

-Supongo que sabes por que le dije a Poppy que te dijera que vinieras hacia acá- me dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos

-Mas o menos- este viejo esta tratando de entrar en mi mente, que mal que ya no pueda hacerlo. Al parecer se dio cuenta de eso, ya que el desconcierto cruzo su cara unos breves momentos, para volver a poner la expresión amable de buen abuelo

-Me gustaría saber quien es el padre de tu hijo- directo al grano como siempre

-La verdad… no se de quien es- ¡ja!, si ni Poppy pudo sacarme la información, menos lo hará este viejo idiota.

La habitación se sumió en un incomodo silencio, todo centrado en Dumbledore, quien parecía muy perturbado por lo que le dije, en ese momento todo hizo ´click` en mi mente, nunca me había tomado el tiempo de pensar en estas cosas, pero es muy probable que el viejo chucho sienta algo por mi y si eso es verdad, podría sacarle mucho provecho.

_"Bien, voy a hacer que me cuentes tus mas oscuros secretos Albus Dumbledore, y lo haré de la manera mas placentera, aunque me des asco"_


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son de J.k Rowling y la historia de xXxhikaxXx

* * *

Fawkes podía notar la tensión que había en el aire después de que Harry le dijera al director que no sabia de quien era su bebe, por eso en cuanto llego Snape, se fue volando por la ventana, este al verla irse tan rápido, miro a los dos ocupantes de esa oficina, ocupantes que no parecían haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, lo que en cierto modo le molesto.

-Director Dumbledore, quisiera hablar con usted- le pareció gracioso el bote que pego el Director en su asiento, ya que nunca se le podía pillar con la guardia baja, mientras que Potter seguía sin reacción.

-Mi muchacho, no te escuche entrar, estaba hablando con Harry de un asunto muy importante, pero al parecer ya terminamos, ¿no es así Harry?- el mencionado asintió, pero siguió ahí sin hacer nada, con la vista pegada en el escritorio.

POVSnape

Voldemort ha estado insoportable, bueno, nunca ha sido soportable, pero ahora lo estaba mas que nunca, y todo por que no ha podido capturar al idiota de Potter, me gustaría decirle que esta aquí en Howarts, pero eso seria malo para el bando de la luz. Por lo que ahora me estaba dirigiendo al despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

En cuanto entre en el despacho de Albus, Fawkes salio volando como alma que lleva el diablo, la tensión esa palpable en el aire, y toda estaba centrada en el viejo loco, no parecían haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia, lo que me molesto demasiado.

-Director Dumbledore, quisiera hablar con usted- me causo gracia el bote que pego el viejo en su asiento, mientras que Potter seguía sin reacción alguna.

-Mi muchacho, no te escuche entrar, estaba hablando con Harry de un asunto muy importante, pero al parecer ya terminamos, ¿no es así Harry?- Potter solo asintió y siguió con la vista pegada al escritorio.

Después de un corto silencio, Potter por fin se digno a hablar –Director, por ahora me estoy quedando en unas de las mansiones de mi padre, cualquier cosa de la que quiera hablar, me puede ir a visitar, le daré la dirección de la chimenea – agarro un pergamino que estaba encima del escritorio, una pluma y escribió la dirección, después dejo todo en su lugar, se paro y fue hacia la chimenea, agarro un puñado de polvo y antes de arrojarlos, se despidió de nosotros.

-Hasta pronto Director Dumbledore, Profesor Snape- tiro los polvos y desapareció en medio de una nube verde.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Albus me dijo que tomara asiento y me dijera el por que de mi visita.

-No es nada importante, solo que Voldemort ha estado insoportable desde que no pudo capturar al mocoso de Potter, se la pasa maldiciéndonos y no contento con eso, a otros los encierra por un mes en un calabozo sin comida- lo bueno es que a mi no me ha encerrado, todavía.

-Mm...- eso fue todo lo que oí salir de la boca de Albus, me estaba empezando a aburrir estar sentado todo el rato –Quiero que te mudes con Harry- acaso esta bien lo que oí, yo ¿Mudándome a la casa del maldito mocoso malcriado?

-Y para que, Potter se sabe cuidar solo, ya esta bien grandecito- y insoportable

-Ya se que esta bien grandecito, como tu dices, pero tu tienes que cuidarlo en caso de que Voldemort lo encuentre, de lo contrario yo…- por un momento la tristeza cruzo su viejo rostro, pero se fue tan rápido como vino.

-Bien, cuidare de Potter, pero si me empieza a fastidiar, se lo entregare a Voldemort-

-Y si tu se lo entregaras a Voldemort, te encerrarían en Azkaban por el resto de tu vida- el viejo me estaba amenazando y no lo ocultaba con su apariencia de viejo bueno, no, estaba hablando en serio.

-De todos modos, iré a recoger mis cosas, dile a Potter de esto- y así salí del despacho directo a mi habitación, maldito viejo loco.

POVHarry

Bien, le deje la dirección al viejo loco, ahora tengo que esperar a que venga e iniciare con mi plan de sacarle todos su secretos, la información de sus próximos movimientos, todo lo que oculte, y así cuando este completamente loco por mi, lo haré sufrir y después lo matare.

Fui hacia la habitación que elegí para descansar y ahí saque un poco de ropa, le deje en la cama y me dirigí al baño, deje correr el agua, cuando ya estuvo lleno, la cerré y me quite la ropa, los moretones que me hizo mi tío no se me notaban mucho, pero el bebe que iba a tener si que se iba a notar, tendré que pensar en algún Slytherin para hacerlo pasar como posible padre, claro esta que antes tendré que pedirle de su colaboración para que me apoye, hay muchas cosas que hacer para el nuevo año escolar.

Me sumergí en el agua hasta la cabeza, pero de pronto algo o alguien me tiro hacia arriba fuertemente, iba a alegarle a cualquiera que lo hubiera hecho, pero el que estaba delante mío no era cualquiera, sino que el mismo Albus Dumbledore que me estaba comiendo con la mirada.

_"Muy conveniente que llegaras ahora Albus, por que no te iras de aquí hasta mañana"_

Busque la toalla y la vi tirada en el piso, era una perfecta oportunidad para provocar al Director, me agache dejando mi trasero expuesto ante la hambrienta mirada de Dumbledore, me la puse alrededor de la cintura y me gire a verlo. Casi me río al ver como con su sombrero intentaba tapar su parte intima.

-¿Estas bien?- me fui acercando poco a poco, hasta que quede unos 50 centímetros separado.

-Si, estoy bien- su voz estaba ronca y sus ojos estaban un tanto oscurecidos.

-Bueno, espere en el living mientras yo me cambio- lo provocare poco a poco y cuando llegue el momento, daré el golpe final.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son de J.k Rowling y la historia de xXxhikaxXx

* * *

Si Harry nunca hubiera sabido lo que el viejo loco tenia planeado para el después de la guerra, ahora mismo no estaría pasando eso.

Dumbledore ayer lo fue a visitar para decirle que Snape se mudaría con el, después no pudo seguir el hilo de la conversación, era hilarante que su profesor mas odiado aceptara quedarse con el, algo imposible si se tenia en cuenta lo mucho que se odiaban, si no podían ni cruzarse por el mismo camino sin insultarse, pero como siempre Dumbledore era el culpable de todas las cosas que le pasaban.

Por lo que ahora se encontraba mostrándole a Snape la habitación en donde dormiría y donde estaba el baño, bla, bla. Si se notaba igual o más fastidiado que yo.

-Escucha Potter, dejemos las cosas claras, tu me odias, yo te odio, solo estoy aquí por que el viejo loco dice que en cualquier momento Voldemort podría saber en donde te estas quedando y que tenia que haber alguien para protegerte, todo eso y para mi mala suerte me dijo que me mudara aquí para cuidarte, le dije que ya estabas bien grandecito para cuidarte solo, pero de igual modo me mando a quedarme aquí, así que ninguno de los dos se meterá en la vida del otro y haremos como si no nos conociéramos, ¿entendido?- Harry extrañamente estuvo escuchándolo desde el principio y eso descolocaba un poco a Snape, ya que siendo Potter un niño mimado, debería haberlo ignorado e irse a su habitación, pero no, ahí estaba mirándolo sin pestañear.

-De acuerdo, ninguno se meterá en la vida del otro, pero para eso, quiero pedirle un favor- ¿había escuchado mal?, Potter pidiéndole un favor ¿a el?

-¿Qué clase de favor?- siempre tan desconfiado

-Bueno, para pedirle el favor, tendría que contarle la historia de lo que paso desde un principio y la verdad es que esto muy cansado, así que seré breve- respiro hondo y dijo lo siguiente- estoy embarazado y como no se de quien es mi hijo, ¿usted podría hacerse pasar por su padre?- sabia que era una petición incoherente, pero tenia que hacerlo, había estado toda la noche pensando en alguien y justo llego Snape y se puso a hablar y hablar y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió, ¿Quién sospecharía de una posible relación entre su profesor mas odiado y el?, nadi, por eso todos creerían que esa facha de odio era solo una actuación para que nadie sospechara de cuanto se "amaban", era el plan perfecto, bueno, no tan perfecto si Snape no dijera que si y por lo que veía, era mas probable que dijera que no. Snape estaba pálido, tenia los ojos bien abiertos, estaba parado rígidamente, pero de repente, como si le hubieran lanzado algún hechizo, recupero el color y estaba con su fría expresión de siempre.

-Potter, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme que me haga pasar por el padre de tu hijo, cuando nos hemos odiado toda la vida?- lo ultimo lo estaba gritando.

-Ya lo se, pero piense un poco, ¿Quién sospecharía de que nosotros hemos mantenido alguna relación, cuando nos hemos odiado desde siempre?, nadie, solo creerían que mostrábamos esa faceta de odio máximo para mantener nuestra relación a escondidas y estar mas tranquilos, aunque hay un problema- recién ahí se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo Poppy, de que se había acostado con algún que otro slytherin y que por eso no sabia de quien era su hijo, siendo que usaban protección, pero podría enmendarlo diciendo que había tenido una pelea con su "pareja" y que le había dicho que se acostaba con algún slytherin por despecho y enojo, que cuando había llegado a la enfermería todavía no se reconciliaba con su pareja, si, esa era una buena mentira –No, no hay ningún problema y dime Snape, ¿aceptas ser el padre sustituto de mis hijos?-

-Escucha Potter, solo aceptare bajo una condición- los ojos de Harry se iluminaron

-¿Cuál condición?-

-Que para cuando termine la guerra, tú no te metas en mi vida- eso seria fácil

-Acepto-

-Bien, pues será mejor que vayamos a descansar- y así acabo la conversación, cada uno yendo a su respectiva habitación, sin imaginar los problemas que llegaran en un no tan lejano futuro.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son de J.k Rowling y la historia de xXxhikaxXx

* * *

Dumbledore había ido diariamente a visitar a Harry y Snape, todo parecía estar bien, hasta se sorprendió al verlos tratarse con tanta familiaridad, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, pero el no sabia lo que esos dos hacían cuando el se marchaba, no sabia que a causa del embarazo de Harry, este tenia sus hormonas descontroladas y terminaba teniendo sexo con Severus, este tampoco se quejaba, disfrutaba estar dentro del moreno.

Las primeras semanas habían sido un poco difíciles, siempre se peleaban, se insultaban, pero a la quinta semana todo cambio.

Severus había estado notando que Potter estaba un tanto… ¿tímido? con el, cada vez que lo veía se sonrojaba y salía disparado hacia su habitación.

Ese día había entrado al baño con la idea de ducharse, pero se encontró con que no estaba solo, el moreno estaba en la ducha, gimiendo, se preocupo de que algo estuviera pasando con el embarazo de este, pero se sorprendió y excito cuando vio que se estaba masturbando, se fue sacando su ropa, Potter no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, por lo que aprovecho eso y cuando ya estuvo completamente desnudo, se metió a la gran ducha y se acerco a Harry, quien se asusto al sentir algo duro contra sus nalgas, pero se sorprendió al ver que era Snape quien la tenia dura y que ahora estaba lamiendo ardientemente su cuello, simio al sentir esas manos tocar su miembro, se había levantado de su siesta por un sueño que tuvo con Snape, en donde este se lo tiraba en el salón de pociones, frente a la impresionada mirada de sus compañeros, así que había despertado con una enorme erección y ahora el dueño de sus sueños estaba besándolo sin descanso.

-Es tu culpa que este en este estado Potter, por lo que tendrás que hacer algo- la voz de Snape se oía ronca debido a la excitación.

-Será un placer ocuparme de eso Profesor- dicho esto, se sentó en una de las esquinas de la ducha y se abrió descaradamente de piernas –Primero tendrá que prepararme- Severus se lamió los labios ante la vista que se le ofrecía. El moreno se sorprendió cuando su profesor se agacho, pero grito de placer al sentir como la lengua de este entraba y salía de su entrada, cuando la lubricación estuvo hecha, el Profesor de pociones agarro su miembro y poco a poco se fue haciendo camino en la estrecha entrada de Potter, quien estaba aguantando el dolor, cuando ya estuvo todo adentro, espero pacientemente a que el moreno se acostumbrara a la invasión.

-Ya estoy bien, puedes seguir- y así salio y entro del moreno, hasta que ya ninguno de los dos pudo mas y se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Desde ese día, habían estado teniendo sexo continuamente, pero pronto se acercaba la fecha para entrar a Howarts y Harry estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿Estas seguro de que no te arrepentirás Severus?- le pregunto por enésima vez el moreno.

-No Harry, no me arrepentiré, debes saber que siempre cumplo mis promesas- le aseguro este –Además, me gustaría ver la cara que ponen tus compañeros-

-Y yo quiero ver las caras que pondrán todos los alumnos de Howarts, especialmente la de Draco-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que se sorprenderá cuando sepa que tu y yo mantenemos una relación y que además estoy embarazado-

-Si, respecto a lo del embarazo, ¿me dirás quien es el verdadero padre?-

-Algún día te lo diré, cuando este preparado- Harry no quería que Severus sintiera asco de el al saber que fue violado por su tío incontables veces y que producto de eso, quedo embarazado, por lo que seria mejor no decirle todavía, quizás cuando nazca su hijo se lo diga, quizás.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son de J.k Rowling y la historia de xXxhikaxXx

* * *

Harry estaba esperando a que el tren llegara pronto, no quería ver a sus amigos, no estaba preocupado de que Ron pudiera darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba, si no de que Hermione lo supiera, su amiga era discreta, pero no quería a alguien mas preguntándole quien era el padre de su hijo, suficiente tenia con Severus y Albus, así que no espero a que ellos llegaran y busco un vagón que estuviera desocupado, pero una idea le paso por la cabeza y en vez de ir al lugar de siempre, fue hacia donde se encontraba el nido de serpientes, quienes al verlo ahí, lo miraron con odio mal contenido.

Reconoció la cabellera rubia de Malfoy y se acerco hacia donde estaba este.

-¿Qué haces aquí Potter? ¿Buscando pelea?- le pregunto burlonamente.

-No, solo quería hablar contigo, me di cuenta de que prefiero estar aquí, que con mis amigos- no era del todo cierto, pero quería ver la cara que pondría Malfoy cuando supiera la noticia de que mantenía una relación con su jefe de casa –Además de que estoy esperando a Severus- decir que Draco estaba impresionado, era quedarse corto.

-¿Se podría saber por que?- nunca le creería a un Gryffindor.

-¿Es que acaso no puedo ver a mi pareja?- ahora todos se encontraban estáticos, no sabia de donde había sacado fuerzas para no reírse.

-¡Estas mintiendo!, Snape no tiene tan mal gusto-

-Eso no dice el-

-Escucha maldito Potter, no andes diciendo esas cosas por ahí, por que sino-

-¿Si no que Joven Malfoy?- llego la clara voz de Snape, quien evito que Harry perdiera el equilibrio por el empujón que Malfoy le había dado –Escucho bien a Harry, el ahora es mi pareja y no dejare que nadie lo toque, especialmente cuando esta esperando un hijo mío- Draco estaba en un estado de shock con la noticia, Snape había afirmado las palabras de Potter, y no lo desmentía, ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese?

-¿Estas bien Harry?- le pregunto preocupadamente Snape al moreno

-Si, estoy bien, solo quería sentarme con Draco y el no creyó que yo estaba contigo- los ojos de Harry se aguaron, estar embarazado lo ponía mas sensible.

-Ya, eso ahora no importa, falta poco para llegar a Howarts, así que cuando estemos ahí, iremos a ver a Poppy ¿de acuerdo?- el moreno asintió y dejo que Severus lo guiara hacia su vagón, en donde se quedo dormido en brazos de este.

El tren se detuvo y en ese instante Harry despertó, algo que Snape agradecía, ya que cuando quería despertar al moreno, este le lanzaba un _desmaius_ y no cobraba la razón hasta que alguien llegaba o era el mismo Harry quien se lo quitaba, por eso agradecía a cualquier deidad de que eso no pasara ahí.

Se bajaron del tren y tomaron un camino distinto al de los alumnos, ya que Severus quería saber si el hijo de Harry era niño o niña, por lo que se apuro en llegar al castillo.

Cuando ya estuvieron seguros en la fortaleza, hizo que Harry lo siguiera hacia su habitación y desde ahí llamo a Poppy por la chimenea.

-Poppy, necesito que vengas enseguida- sin esperar más, la enfermera apareció inmediatamente, sorprendiéndose al ver a Harry en la habitación de su colega.

-Ustedes dos...-la pregunta quedó en el aire, pero Severus no tenia que ser adivino para saber lo que la enfermera quería saber.

-Si Poppy, Harry es mi pareja y yo soy el padre de su hijo- le respondió.

-Pero el me había dicho…-

-Eso lo hizo por que estábamos peleados, pero cuando me entere que estaba esperando un hijo mío, deje mi orgullo aparte y le pedí perdón- Poppy estaba sorprendida, pero pronto una sonrisa de felicidad cruzo su rostro, solo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia de Albus hasta que este se hizo ver.

-Muchas felicidades Severus, me alegro enterarme que el hijo que esta esperando Harry es tuyo, pero no contaste con que te mataría, Avada Kedavra- un rayo verde salio disparado de su varita para dar justo en el pecho del Profesor de pociones, después mato a Poppy y desmayó a Potter y se lo llevo a su mansión, en donde vio nacer a los hijos de este para después matarlos, dejo que Voldemort venciera y el vivió felizmente con Harry.

-FIN-

(Eso hubiera pasado si estuviera loca, pero no lo estoy)

-Muchas felicidades Severus, me alegro enterarme que el hijo que esta esperando Harry es tuyo- Snape no se dio cuenta del tono frío que uso para decírselo, por que estaba mas concentrado en Poppy que en Albus.

-Si, soy muy afortunado- fue lo único que salio de sus labios.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Poppy dejo de examinar a Harry y se giro a darle la feliz noticia a Severus.

-Felicidades Severus, serás padre de gemelos- la cara de Harry perdió color y se quedo viendo a Snape, quien estaba sorprendido, no tanto como Albus, quien se metió a la boca tres dulces de limón.


	9. Chapter 9

¡WOW!, nunca pense en que podria escribir tanto, parece que la inspiracion esta de mi lado este dia, aunque creo que se debe a que vi mucho manga SasuNaru.

Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling y la historia de xXxHikaxXx (aunque este capitulo lo invente yo)

¡AVISO! Este capitulo contendra Lemon, asi que si no te gusta, no lo leas.

* * *

Un tenso silencio se instalo en la habitación en cuanto la noticia de que Harry tendría gemelos salio de la boca de Poppy.

Severus miraba a Harry y este lo miraba a el, ninguno despegaba su vista del otro, Poppy, intuyendo que querían estar a solas, tomo a un tenso Albus del brazo y lo llevo fuera de la habitación.

-Supongo que todas las cosas cambiaran a partir de ahora- dijo Severus después de un largo silencio.

Harry asintió –Si, eso creo, de todos modos, tener gemelos no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?- le sonrío tratando de calmar el ambiente, lográndolo exitosamente después de ver la sonrisa de Severus.

-Si, no es tan malo, después de todo, yo cuidare de ti y tus hijos- le respondió, Harry sintió como las lagrimas se galopaban en sus ojos, Severus se dio cuenta de esto y lo abrazo, el moreno ya no pudo mas y pronto estaba convulsionándose en los brazos de Severus, mojando la ropa de este con sus lagrimas. –Shh, tranquilo Harry, no tienes por que llorar- le decía y Harry ya no pudo aguantar mas.

-El me violo Severus, el e dejo embarazado, fue mi tío Vernon- el cuerpo de Snape se tenso y Harry se arrepintió ahí mismo de sus palabras, quiso separarse del abrazo que Severus mantenía sobre el, pero este no le dejo, solo siguió abrazándolo así, como si el se fuera a ir a algún lado.

-No dejare que nadie mas te dañe, Harry, te protegeré siempre- le susurro al oído, el moreno rodeo con sus brazos a Severus, hundió su rostro en el pecho de este y lloro hasta que no le quedaron mas lagrimas.

La respiración acompasada de Harry le indicaron que este ya estaba dormido, con cuidado de no despertarlo, lo acostó en su cama, lo tapo, le beso la frente y salio hacia donde se encontraba ese despreciable _muggle_, ahora mas que nada apoyaba a Voldemort.

Se apareció frente a la casa de estos, toco el timbre y espero a que abrieran. Escucho unos estruendosos ruidos, el ruido de la cerradura abriéndose, para dar pasó a una horrible ballena, Severus sabia que ese hombre frente a el era el tío de Harry, ya lo había conocido antes.

Por la cara de furia que puso el hombre al verlo, le indicaban que este tampoco lo había olvidado, entro sin pedir permiso, pasando al lado de hombre gordo.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER, QUE ESTA HACIENDO EN MI CASA! MALDITO FENOMENO, USTEDES NO SON BIEN RECIBIDOS AQUÍ- le grito Vernon, llamando la atención de su esposa, quien asomo su cabeza por la puerta y se quedo mirando interrogante hacia donde estaba su esposo.

-¿Qué hago aquí?, pues vengo a buscar al violador de Harry Potter- al decir eso, Vernon paro en seco. –Por lo que tengo entendido, usted maltrataba al señor Potter no solo psicológicamente, si no que también sexualmente-

-Y-yo ¡YO NO HE ABUSADO DE NADIE! Y MENOS LO HARIA DE ESE MOCOSO- le grito por segunda vez, sin darse cuenta todavía de que su esposa estaba escuchando la conversación.

-_Inmobilus_- susurro Severus, causando que Vernon dejara de moverse, se acerco a esta, abrió su boca, de su bolsillo saco un frasquito negro, lo abrió y lo acerco a la boca del hombre, se lo vacío en la boca y se separo de ese repugnante intento de humano –_Finite Incantatem- _como Vernon había recuperado la movilidad, se lanzo hacia donde estaba Snape, pero este fue mas rápido y se corrió a un lado, causando que Vernon se golpeara contra la pared.

-Lo que le di recién fue una poción de la verdad, se llama Veritaserum, la que te hará contar sus mas oscuros secretos- Vernon lo miraba furioso, pero también se podía percibir el miedo en su mirada, miedo a ser descubierto. –Dígame Señor Vernon, ¿usted abuso sexualmente de Harry Potter?-

-.- Vernon se sorprendió cuando no pudo decir que no –Yo no- su garganta le impedía hablar y termino por confesar la verdad. –Si, viole a Harry, y fue tan delicioso, sentir esa estrechez, ver como sufría- pero eso no quería decir que dejara de decir palabras lastimosas.

Lastimosas para Sveres, ya que el le había tomado un gran aprecio a Harry y no le gustaba que alguien hablara mal de el.

-Pero supongo que usted ya lo sabe, ¿verdad? Después de todo…- dijo mientras olía el aire –Usted huele a el, a ese olor canela y bosque- le dijo mirándolo victoriosamente.

-No se equivoca, ya lo he hecho con Harry y cuando saca su lado fiero, déjeme decirle que es mucho mejor- le dijo al oído al hombre, que se torno rojo de furia.

Mientras, Petunia estaba horrorizada por la confesión de su esposo, el había violado al hijo de su hermana y ella ni se entero. Enojada, vio como Vernon se preparaba para pegarle a aquel hombre, pero no, ella no dejaría que eso pasara, por lo que agarro una sartén, se acerco a su esposo y le pego en la cabeza, este callo al suelo de inmediato.

Severus miro a la mujer y vio que esta estaba llorando.

-Yo podría haberlo desmayado, no tenia por que pegarle- le dijo a modo de gracias.

-Tenia que hacerlo, después de escuchar que el…- la mujer cayo de rodillas al suelo, haciendo que Snape se sintiera incomodo, a la única persona que había consolado, era a Harry. –Yo quería mucho a mi hermana, y sufrí cuando me entere que murió, fingí odiar a mi sobrino por que pensé que era lo mejor, pero después me di cuenta que, cuando yo le ordenaba algo, el me miraba con odio y yo me sentía mal, verdaderamente mal, todo lo hice por su bien, si hasta mi Dudleykin le tiene cariño, aunque no lo demuestre, debe saber que Vernon nunca nos deja hablar con Harry y en estas ultimas semanas, cuando despertaba nunca estaba en la cama, si no que estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión- Vernon era un manojo de llantos, así que compadeciéndose un poco de la mujer, l lanzo un _Desmaius_, llego justo a tiempo para evitar que se impactara contra el suelo, con un movimiento de su varita, la hizo flotar hasta el sillón, y la dejo ahí.

Tenía un plan en mente para hacerle pagar a Vernon, así que encaminándose hasta este, los desmayo y lo inmovilizo, por si las dudas, después desapareció de ahí y apareció en un cementerio, se encamino hacia la única casa que ahí había, con el cuerpo de Vernon levitando tras de el.

La mansión tenia a su alrededor un escudo que le avisaba al dueño de esta si un intruso quería entrar. Voldemort les había puesto un hechizo para que solo los mortifagos pudieran atravesar el escudo y en caso de que uno fuera capturado, el mismo hechizo se encargaba de matar al sujeto en cuestión, una forma horrible de morir.

Paso el escudo con Vernon tras de el, este había despertado hace rato y miraba con temor hacia todos lados, no se podía mover y se sentía indefenso mientras veía todas esas tumbas.

Llego a las puerta de la gran mansión, sin siquiera tocar, Bellatrix hizo acto de presencia con una maniática sonrisa, como le molestaba esa mujer.

-Snape, no puedo decir que sea una sorpresa verte- miro hacia Vernon y sonrío macabramente –Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de el, ¿Quién es? ¿Nuestro señor te mando a buscarlo?- pregunto como un niño que recibe su mejor regalo en navidad.

-No precisamente, este es el tío de Harry Potter, Vernon Dursley- los ojos de la mujer brillaron aun mas, un pariente de Harry Potter para matar, ya lo hizo con su el traidor de su primo Sirius Black y el chico si que sufrió.

-Pasa, pasa, a nuestro Señor le gustara recibir la visita de este… ¡_Muggle_!- exclamo furiosa.

-Eureka Lestrange, el es el tío _muggle_ de Potter, y déjame decirte que el mocoso le tiene mucho aprecio, así que no le hagas sufrir mucho- como esperaba, los ojos de Lestrange volvieron a cobrar su brillo y miraba de forma sádica a Vernon.

Esta lo dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Voldemort, toco la puerta un par de veces y un "pase", se escucho desde adentro.

-Perdón por interrumpirle mi señor, Snape le trajo un gran…obsequio, jiji- se escucho su risita.

-Hazlo pasar- le dijo desanimado Voldemort, no sabia por que, pero se estaba aburriendo ahí, era como si algo le faltara. Mas su contento aumento al ver al pariente de Harry…digo, de Potter. "_Entonces el mocoso también esta aquí_" no supo por que ese pensamiento le acelero el corazón.

-Y dime Severus, ¿a que se debe tan agradable visita?- le pregunto con su típica voz silbante, a pesar de haberse convertido de un asqueroso hombre serpiente a un hermoso joven, seguía siendo igual de malvado.

-Pues, aquí le traje al tío de Potter, creo que seria muy provechoso para nuestra causa- sabia que si Voldemort no le creía, estaba muerto.

-Perfecto, Bellatrix- la mujer lo miro esperando una orden, "_como la perra rastrera que es_" pensó Severus.

-¿Si mi amo?- le pregunto.

-Quiero que lleves a nuestro…invitado a un calabozo- la mujer asintió y con su varita, apunto al hombre y se lo llevo levitando tras de ella.

-Dime Severus, ¿no trajiste a nadie mas a parte de aquel hombre?- Snape frunció el entrecejo por como se escuchaba la voz e Voldemort, parecía estar esperando algo.

-No- le respondió Severus, por un momento le pareció ver que los ojos de Voldemort se volvían verdes, pero debería haber sido solo su imaginación.

-¿Y para que lo trajiste entonces?- le pregunto ya enfadado.

-Ya le dije, creo que seria bueno para nuestra causa- respondió tranquilamente el profesor de Pociones.

-No me mientas Severus, sabes perfectamente que no puedes esconder nada de mi- le susurro con voz amenazante. _"¿Ah, si?, creo que ya estaría muerto si ya hubieras visto lo que estuve haciendo con Harry en el verano"_- sintió su miembro latir un poco al recordar a Harry desnudo.

No se dio cuenta que Voldemort le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos y que por estar distraído, este pudo ver fácilmente sus recuerdos.

Harry gimiendo bajo de el, Harry retorciéndose, moviéndose sobre el, cabalgándolo con maestría, chapándosela con gula, en el comedor, en la arena de la playa, en el baño, en todos los lugares de ese lugar en el que estuvieron por tato tiempo y por ultimo, el recuerdo en donde Poppy les decía que Harry estaba esperando gemelos.

Voldemort se sentía furioso, había sentido cada una de las emociones de Severus cuando se cogía a Potter y eso no le gusto para nada, aunque su amiguito ahí abajo no estaba muy de acuerdo que digamos, fingió no darse cuenta del bulto que Snape trataba de ocultar.

-Vete- le dijo secamente, girando su silla hasta que esta quedo mirando hacia fuera, escucho el sonido de pasos, la puerta abriéndose, para después ser cerrada.

Suspiro con fuerza antes de meterse su mano por el pantalón, siseo en _parsél _al sentir su fría mano en su sensible miembro, que ya estaba goteando con algunas gotitas de preseminal.

Movió su mano de arriba y abajo, pensando en los recuerdos de Snape, casi sintió como la boca de Harry succionada su miembro, como lo sacaba y se lo lamia desde la base hasta la punta, el moreno estaba desnudo y por lo mismo, Voldemort podía ver su exquisita figura, su morena piel perlada de sudor, bajo mas la mirada y vio que…

Casi se atraganta al ver como una cosa morada entraba y salía del ano de Harry, sin poder aguantar mas, se vino en la boca de este, siseando su nombre en _parsél_ al mismo momento en que su semen manchaba el vidrio frente a el.

Abrió los ojo y vio que se encontraba en su oficina y no con Harry, de nuevo sintió esa molesta opresión en su pecho, hasta que se dio cuenta que fantaseo con aquel que estaba destinado a matarle, su enemigo.

-¿Qué mierda me esta pasando?- se preguntaba repetidas veces, mientras que en Hogwarts, mas precisamente en la habitación de Snape.

Este entraba y salía de Harry, quien al verlo llegar lo había saludado con un ardiente beso, causando que la excitación de Severus creciera aun más y que sin pensarlo, penetrara a Harry de una sola estocada, sin preparación.

Pero a este pareció no dolerle y a cambio empezó a mover aun más sus caderas para que Snape llegara mas profundo.

-¡P-profesor Snape!- gimió Harry, causando que Severus lo penetrara mas rápido, causando un chillido en el moreno, quien vio estrellas cuando Snape toco su próstata.

Habían descubierto que a Snape lo ponía si Harry le decía Profesor, hasta ahora Severus nunca se había excitado con esa palabra, pero oírsela decir a Harry, y mas cuando este estaba siendo penetrado por el, era suficiente como para desear "castigarlo".

-Después de esto, t-te castigare todos los días P-Potter- le gruñía Severus al oído.

-C-castígueme t-todo lo que qui-quiera profesor- le decía Harry sin poder hablar correctamente, estaba aguantándose el no venirse.

-OH, c-claro que lo haré Potter, que de eso no tenga duda- saco su miembro por completo de Harry, para después volver a entrar con fuerza, haciendo que el moreno casi se pegara en la cabeza con el respaldo de la cama.

Por castigo, apretó aun mas el miembro de Severus, haciendo que este le mordiera el hombro sacándole sangre, habían veces así en que cuando estaban demasiado excitados y teniendo sexo salvaje, Severus no podía aguantar el morder a Harry, este ya le había reclamado, pero era tan satisfactorio hacer eso y mas cuando el moreno se dedicaba en achicar aun mas su estrecha entrada.

Salía y entraba rápidamente, Harry ya no pudo aguantar mas y se vino, segundos después Severus le siguió, corriéndose dentro de el, derramando su leche en el interior de Harry.

Saco su miembro de ese calido refugio y se acostó a un lado del moreno.

Después de que Harry pudiera por fin controlar su respiración, se acostó encima de Severus, dejando su pierna "accidentalmente" cerca desmiembro del mas mayor. Una sonrisa traviesa se vio en su rostro al sentir como el miembro de Severus reaccionaba rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces Harry?- le pregunto el maestro de pociones al sentir como Harry empezaba a besar, lamer y chupar su cuello.

-Mis hormonas están descontroladas Sev, todavía quiero tenerte dentro de mi- le contesto el menor bajando una de sus manos hacia la erección de Severus, quien gimió ante el toque de aquella mano que se encontraba fría. Harry paso sus piernas a cada lado de Severus y posicionado el miembro de este cerca de su entrada, se empalo de lleno, los dos gimieron ante las sensaciones, Harry se empezó a mover mientras se acariciaba a si mismo, una mano en su propio pene, que ya estaba orgullosamente alzado y la otra en sus tetillas, Severus nunca había visto a Harry tan sensual y le daba gracias a las benditas hormonas.

Ese día, ninguno de los dos salio de la habitación del maestro de pociones, Harry no fue a sus clases y Severus tampoco fue a dar las suyas.

En el castillo de Voldemort, se podían oír unos desgarradores gritos, provenientes de una alejada celda.

-¡Esto te enseñara a no querer volver a tocar a mi Harry!- le siseaba Voldemort a Vernon, quien estaba siento torturado por este, y es que Tom había entrado en la mente del asqueroso _muggle_ y se encontró con escenas que le causaron una ira que nadie podía aplacar, solo un joven, joven que dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su pareja, como lo habían decidido después de siete rondas de sexo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mi forma de escribir y que tambien el capitulo haya estado bueno.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
